CRIMSON
by hyukie
Summary: Soonyoung melihat Jihoon mencium Seungcheol. Dia ingin marah, namun tidak berhak. [SVT. SOONHOON. SOONYOUNG X JIHOON]


**CRIMSON**

.

.

.

 _Bahwa cintaku tidak merah atau pun magenta_

 _._

 _._

"Dia menggemaskan, itu saja," Soonyoung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. Ini adalah usahanya yang kesekian untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo, sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang menjamin apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan hanya dengan kau menjawab, dia menggemaskan," Wonwoo menelan roti melonnya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, huh?" Soonyoung nampak kesal. Wonwoo menggeleng acuh, berusaha membiarkan Soonyoung dengan kekesalannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang. Setelah ini mereka tidak ada jadwal apapun, namun Soonyoung harus kembali ke studio di lantai tiga untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang sejak dua minggu lalu dia susun.

"Apa kau mau makan es kacang merah setelah ini?" Wonwoo meremas bungkus roti melonnya.

"Aku harus naik ke lantai tiga," Soonyoung membawa nampan makannya, beranjak menuju konter penyimpanan nampan kotor.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Beomju _hyung_ ," Soonyoung menganggung dan meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa berkata apa pun. Katakan dia tersinggung pada Wonwoo. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu usil pada hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Apa yang salah jika dia sangat suka memeluk dan mencium pipi Jihoon, toh Jihoon juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Soonyoung mendengus.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga yang cukup ramai dilalui beberapa pegawai. Tidak jarang Soonyoung membungkuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Suasana hatinya telah kembali membaik. Mungkin karena dia akan bertemu dengan Jihoon, si mungil yang sangat senang 'bersembunyi' di studio lantai tiga.

Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu berwarna abu-abu dengan kaca transparan dan sebuah papan nama tergantung 'KYE & ZI' lengkap dengan gambar dua hati kecil berwarna merah di belakangnya. Sudah berkali-kali Soonyoung meminta Jihoon untuk melepas itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, terlihat kekanakan," jawabnya tiap kali mengajukan protes terhadap papan nama itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau memiliki alasan yang masuk akal," dan itu adalah bantahan Jihoon.

Udara sejuk menerpa tubuh Soonyoung ketika dia memasuki studio itu. Dia tidak menemukan Jihoon ataupun Beomju di sofa.

"Ji," panggilnya pelan. Berjalan mendekati kaca penyekat antara studio dengan ruang rekaman. Di sana Soonyoung menemukan Jihoon. Dia memperhatikan rambut hitam Jihoon, dia nampak menunduk dihadapan wajah seseorang.

"Ji," Soonyoung berbisik. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku, perasaan bahagianya tadi seketika meluap, berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang menyebalkan. Tanpa dia sadari, pintu kaca yang menghubungkan studio dan ruang rekaman ditending dengan keras, menyebabkan pintu terbuka karena tidak ditutup rapat sebelumnya. Jihoon berdiri dan memasang wajah tegang.

"Soonyoung," bisiknya.

Soonyoung menatap Choi Seungcheol yang tengah terduduk dan terpejam. Kini pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

"Kau sudah datang? Ada apa kau ke sini?" Jihoon nampak meremas tangan dan mengelap keringatnya pada kaos yang dia kenakan. Kebiasaan yang sangat Soonyoung hapal jika Jihoon gugup.

"Seharunya itu yang kutanyakan padamu," Soonyoung nampak menahan ucapannya untuk tidak membentak Jihoon dan membangunkan Seungcheol yang masih nampak tertidur pulas.

"Ini ruanganku," Kini Jihoon nampak pula menahan amarahnya.

"Secara teknis ini memang ruanganmu, ̶―" Soonyoung mengretakan giginya, benar-benra menahan amarah dan suaranya.

"Tapi kau tidak dapat seenaknya melakukan apapun yang kau mau," Soonyoung meledak, hal itu membuat Seungcheol terbangun.

Jihoon terkejut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung semarah itu. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya semakin menyipit.

"Ji, Soon, ada apa?"

"Tanyakan pada adik tersayangmu ini Choi Seungcheol!" Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jihoon yang telah memerah dan menahan tangis. Dia segera beranjak dari studio itu.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Soonyoung. Dia hanya mengaduk serealnya yang mengambang di atas susu putih. Sejak dia bagun tadi, perasaannya sangat tidak tenang. Mungkin ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Memperlakukan Jihoon seperti kemarin adalah tindakan paling bodoh. Bahkan kini dirinya tidak dapat memeluk Jihoon yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi. Jihoon nampak imut dengan baju basket tanpa lengannya yang menutup setengah celana pendeknya. Sejak Soonyoung keluar dari kamar, Jihoon telah duduk terdiam dengan televisi menyala dan bantal leher yang menggantung di bahunya. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika Sengkwan berteriak-teriak saat bertengkar dengan Chan.

Jihoon sangat imut.

Itu yang terus berputar di kepala Soonyoung. Namun dia harus menahann untuk tidak loncat dan memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Dia kan sedang marah pada Jihoon.

"Soon, tadi Beomju hyung bilang ponselmu tidak dapat di hubungi. Dia menanyakan menggapa kau tidak jadi ke studio kemarin?" Woonwoo berteriak ketika keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bukankah kau kemarin pergi pamit padaku mau ke studio?" Wonwoo duduk di samping Jihoon dengan toples keripik kentang di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Jihoon yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Oy Soonyoung! Kemana kau pergi? Beomju hyung nampaknya marah padamu," Wonwoo kembali teriak.

Soonyoung hanya terdiam, dia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Mau jawab apa dia?

 _Oi Jeon Wonwoo kemarin aku pergi ke studio, tapi pulang lagi karena aku melihat Jihoon mencium Seungcheol_.

Mungkin detik itu dia akan ditembak Jihoon.

"Dia juga bilang ingin bertemu denganmu lagi nanti setelah makan siang," Wonwoo masih asik dengan keripiknya dan _channel home shoping_.

"Oi Soonyeong, kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku, huh?"

Soonyoung membanting mangkok sisa serealnya, membuat Jihoon yang sejak tadi nampak tegang terlonjak kaget.

"Ey, Lee Jihoon, mengapa kau sangat terkejut?" Wonwoo terus memasukan hampir setengah keripik kentang itu kedalam mulutnya, tanpa memperhatikan wajah Jihoon.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Mengapa kau cerewet sekali pagi ini? Apa kau baru saja melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama Mingyu?" seketika Soonyoung mendapat lemparan segenggang keripik kentang.

.

.

Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan asrama cepat-cepat setelah dia mencuci mangkok dan membasuh mukanya. Hari ini dia harus menyusun beberapa gerakan dari materi lagu yang minggu lalu di serahkan Jihoon dan Beomju. Hari ini Seventeen tidak memiliki jadwal khusus, hanya beberapa anggota yang memiliki jadwal, jadi mungkin dia dapat berada di di studio tari hingga waktu makan siang, dan bertemu Beomju setelahnya.

Udara masih terasa dingin namun sedikit menghangat, jalanan nampak basah akibat salju yang mulai mencair. Soonyoung memutuskan mampir ke café sebelah perusahaannya, secangkir _latte_ kini berada di tangannya.

Soonyoung berjalan cepat menghindari beberapa fans yang menunggunya di depan perusahaan. Salah seorang fans membawa tulisan 'Lee Jihoon', hal itu mengingatkannya pada Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan tajam setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. Matanya nampak merah dan sedikit terlihat kantong mata. Soonyoung tidak suka jika Jihoon menangis, apalagi hingga matanya memerah seperi itu. Ingin sekali Sooonyoung menenggelamkan wajah Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap bahunya, dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Namun egonya menahan dirinya, menahan langkahnya untuk berlari memeluk Jihoon, bahkan menahan bibirnya untuk sekedar berucap 'Hai'.

Mungkin dirinya perlu waktu.

 _Perlu waktu untuk apa Kwon Soonyoung?_

Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jihoon, jadi tidak ada masalah jika Jihoon mau mencium siapa pun. Soonyoung meletakan tas gendong dan _cup latte-_ nya di sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca, studio tari ̶―yang orang bilang kantor Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melakukan pemanasan setelah menyiapkan buku catatan dan kamera yang telah menyala untuk merekam gerakannya.

Jihoon bukan seseorang yang spesial bagi dirinya, jadi tidak masalah jika setelah pulang dari perusahaan dia menyapa Jihoon dan bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Maka tekad Soonyoung semakin kuat.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang dia habiskan seorang diri tanpa Jeon Wonwoo dan ocehan menyebalkannya, Soonyoung pergi ke studio lantai tiga, seperti perjanjiannya dengan Beomju. Soonyoung kembali merasakan udara sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Studio itu masih sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja Jihoon kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang tidak ada beda dengan tadi pagi, namun kini semakin terlihat amarah dikedua bola matanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kita perlu bicara," suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Jangan pernah kau ungkit apa pun tentang kejadian kemarin, pada siapapun. Jika aku tahu kau membocorkannya ̶―" jeda sesaat, "̶―anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal,"

Jantung Soonyoung berdetak dua kali lipat. Amarah seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya. Bukankah baru tadi dia berfikir untuk berbaikan dengan Jihoon, namun saat ini keinginan itu kembali menguap. Dia merasa menyesal.

"Ji," Soonyoung berusaha menahan amarahnya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada siapa pun. Kau dapat memegang janjiku," bahkan kini nada suara Soonyoung lebih dingin dari pada Jihoon.

Pintu studio terbuka, menampilkan Beomju dengan dua cangkir kopinya.

.

.

Jihoon bahkan terus menunggui Soonyoung bersama Boemju di studio. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung semakin marah. Maka disinilah mereka, di tengah perjalanan menuju asrama dengan jarak satu meter yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini," Soonyoung berbelok di sebuah mini market di ujung jalan menuju asrama. Saat ini waktu menunjukan hampir pukul dua pagi. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya pekerja paruh waktu di mini market itu.

Dia mengambil dua buah roti melon dan satu botol air mineral. Jihoon hanya terus memperhatikan Soonyoung.

"Kita ketaman," ujarnya pendek. Taman yang Soonyoung maksud adalah sebuah taman bermain di depan gedung apartemen ̶― asrama mereka.

Soonyoung bahkan henya berdiri dan melemparkan roti melon yang tadi dia beli pada Jihoon, sesampainya di sana.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan Lee Jihoon," Soonyong memulai pembicaran.

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu membocorkan semuanya?" Soonyoung membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Huh? Jawab Lee Jihoon!" Soonyoung mengunyah rotinya banyak-banyak dan meminum air mineralnya.

Jihoon hanya terdiam menatap Soonyoung sambil meremas roti melonnya.

"Jadi jangan pernah lagi kau mengikutiku seolah aku pencuri!" Soonyoung menelan gigitan terakhir roti melonnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan pada Choi Seungcheol saat itu, dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau rasakan padanya," Soonyuong berbalik, meninggalkan Jihoon barsama roti melon, yang bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu Soonyuong tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan Jihoon, hanya ketika Jihoon keluar dari kamar dan tanpa sadar dia selalu bergumam 'imut', maka setelahnya Soonyoung tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Soon," Choi Seuncheol memanggilnya ketika mereka tengah membeli kopi untuk para anggota. Mereka kini disibukan dengan pembicaraan mengenai sebuah album. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka terus-menerus bersama. Hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan para member.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jihoon?"

Soonyoung dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Apa kau tahu Soon, dua hari yang lalu Chan menemukan Jihoon tengah menangis di studio,"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa pun,"

"Berarti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jihoon,"

"Huh?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada Jihoon, dulu kau bahkan tahun kapan dia kentut," Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku dulu seperti itu?" Soonyeong bahkan terkejut dengan fakta yang beru saja Seungcheol sampaikan.

"Apa pun masalahnya, segeralah berbaikan. Anggota lain terus menanyakannya padaku, dan aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawati pada kalian berdua," Seungcheol berdiri ketika alat pemesan kopi bergetar, tanda pesanan mereka telah siap.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke perusahaan Soonyoung terus memikirkan perkataan Seungcheol. Apa sebaiknya dia kembali mengajak Jihoon bicara?

.

.

Mereka terus berkatifitas bersama ̶―bertigabelas, menyelesaikan semua. Tak jarang mereka tidak pulang ke asrama. Malam itu malam ketiga mereka tidur di perusahaan. Rasa lelah telah menggantung di bahu masing-masing anggota, ketika sebagian anggota telah jatuh tertidur dan sisanya memilih mencari angin dan segelas kopi, hanya tertinggal Jihoon yang terus menangis karena stress, ditemani Jeonghan yang terus menyemangatinya ̶―jangan lupakan Choi Seungcheol yang terus menggelayuti bahunya. Soonyoung mencoba tidur namun masih tetap terjaga. Kepalanya pusing setengah mati, karena sejak dua hari lalu matanya tidak dapat terpejam. Selain karena album yang tengah mereka garap, keberadaan dan keadaan Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung merasa galau.

"Ji, apa kau mau kopi?" terdengar suara Jeonghan.

"Tidak, Jihoon tidak boleh minum kopi lagi. Ini bahkan gelas kelimanya hari ini," Seungcheol menunjuk gelas kertas kosong yang tergeletak di sebelah _hoodie_ merah milik Mingyu.

"Atau kau ingin mandi air hangat? Mandilah tenangkan fikiranmu. Kau tidak akan dapat bekerja maksimal jika seperti ini," Jeonghan mengusap kepala Jihoon yang rebah di atas meja. Kepala kecil itu lalu mengangguk pelan, membuat senyum Jeonghan merekah.

"Pergilah mandi, aku akan memesankan ayam untukmu," Jihoon beranjak dengan muka merah dan lembab. Soonyoung mencuri lirik ketika Jihoon melewatinya.

Setelah pintu tertutup Soonyoung kembali terpejam, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Cheol, lepaskan aku," terdengar bisikan suara Jonghan.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja Han," suara Seungcheol teredam, Soonyong kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat Choi Seungcheol tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Jeonghan.

"Aku harus memesan ayam untuk Jihoon,"elaknya.

"Ku mohon lima menit lagi," bahkan Soonyeong dapat merasakan suara Seungcheol semakin memburu.

Tidak tahan melihatnya Soonyoung beranjak dari pura-pura tidurnya, membuat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol terkejut.

"Aku ingin kopi," ucap Soonyoung gagap, berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Soonyoung pergi menuju lobi, di sana dia menemukan _vendingmachine_. Nampaknya dia perlu meminum sesuatu yang segar, seperti minuman sari buah misalnya. Mesin itu berbunyi sesaat setelah Soonyoung memasukan dua koin 50 _won_ dan menekan tombol minuman yang dia inginkan.

Soonyeong terduduk diam sambil menikmati sari buah anggur di kursi panjang sebelah _vending machine_. Dia rasa kepalanya mulai mendingin, nampaknya setelah ini dia perlu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya dalam beberapa teguk, Soonyoung beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lobi. Dia membasuh wajah dan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya setelah ini dia dapat terpejam, mungkin dia perlu menanyakannya dahulu kepada Jihoon dan Seungcheol, jika diizinkan dia akan pergi menyusul Chan yang telah tidur sejak dua jam lalu.

Soonyong kembali ke studio, lama dia menatap pintu transparan yang menampilkan isi studio itu, dan Soonyoung dapat melihat jika Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, diantaranya sudah tidak memiliki jarak. Soonyeong terdiam. Tidak sampai hati menggangu mereka. Jadilah Soonyoung hanya berjongkok di depan pintu. Menunggu Jihoon selesai mandi. Namun mata Soonyoung tidak dapat diajak kompromi lagi. Soonyoung tertidur dengan kaki diluruskan.

.

.

Soonyoung terlonjak karena seseorang menendang kakinya. Dia terbangun dan mendapati Jihoon terpaku di depan pintu studio. Dengan cepat Soonyoung berdiri dan menarik tangan Jihoon. Tangannya terasa dingin dan bergetar. Tubuh Jihoon berbalik dan menampilkan wajah memerah dengan sebuah garis air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu," satu kali isakan lolos dari mulut Jihoon.

"Biarkan aku bersandar padamu, Soon," Jihoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung.

"Ini menyakitkan, aku hanya ingin menangis," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau sudah menangis sejak dua hari yang lalu, jika kau lupa" Soonyoung menimpali.

"Semuanya membuatku sakit kepala," percakapan mereka sangat lirih.

"Lagu-lagu itu, para memberi, direktur, Choi Seungcheol ̶―" jeda sesaat, "―dan dirimu,"

Soonyoung berhenti bernapas. Apakah Jihoon baru saja menyebut dirinya sebagai penyebab _stress_?

"Aku tidak pernah membuatmu sakit kepala," elak Soonyoung tidak terima.

Napas Jihoon kembali teratur. Namun masih terdengar isakan kecil yang lolos.

"Kau bahkan orang pertama yang memiliki peran besar sebagai penyebab kepalaku sakit. Bahkan sejak satu minggu yang lalu" Soonyoung merasakan Jihoon meremas kaosnya.

"̶―apa aku begitu jahat padamu sehingga kau tidak mau lagi menatapku?" napas Jihoon kembali memburu, cengkraman di punggung Soonyoung pun semakin kuat.

"Ji," Hanya itu reaksi Soonyoung.

.

.

Mereka kini berada di _rooftop_ perusahaan. Mamandang langit malam yang sangat pekat. Udara dingin terasa bahkan ketika mereka telah mengenakan mantel.

"Ji, apa kau merasakan udara semakin dingin? Padahal musim semi akan segera datang,"

Jihoon tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Dia kembali memeluk Soonyoung.

"Soon, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kasar padamu,"

"Ya, hati ku sakit ketika meninggalkan mu di taman bersama roti melon waktu itu, ̶―" Soonyoung terdiam.

"̶― aku hanya ingin kau tidak merasa malu dan tertekan dengan keadaan kita, ̶―"

"Aku bahkan lebih malu dan tertekan karena sikapmu," Jihoon kembali terisak, setelah memotong perkataan Soonyoung.

"Soon, peluk aku,"

"Huh?"

"Peluk aku, aku kedinginan,"

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya yang seketika gemetar. Lalu meletakan tangan kirinya di bahu dan tangan kanannya di punggung Jihoon.

"Kau hangat," isakan Jihoon telah berhenti.

"Soon, ̶―"

"̶― aku mencintaimu,"

Gerakan tangan ̶―mengusap Soonyoung terhenti.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Choi Seungcheol?" terdapat nada terkejut namun di dominasi rasa marah. Jihoon menggeleng cepat.

"Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Itu dulu, dulu sekali,"

Angin malam menerpa wajah Soonyoung, membuat giginya menggeletuk, entah menahan dingin ataupun amarah.

"Lalu ciuman itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah aku masih menyukainya seperti dulu ̶―"

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" sambar Soonyoung cepat.

"Soon, cium aku,"

"Huh?"

Mungkin ini adalah permintaan teraneh Jihoon, biasanya dia hanya meminta Soonyoung membuatkan atau membelikan kopi, memesankan makanan, atau mengambilkannya selimut. Namun kin? Jihoon memintanya untuk mencium pria mungil itu.

"Ji ̶―"

"Cium aku!" Jihoon memaksa.

Soonyoung merasakan amarah memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku tidak dapat menciummu! Bagaimana aku dapat menciummu yang jelas-jelas telah mencium Choi Seungcheol di hadapanku," Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon menjauh. Memeriksa kedua mata pria itu, apakah Jihoon memang sejahat itu.

"Soon," Jihoon berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Menjauh dari ku," Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon hingga dia terjatuh.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menciumku?" Jihoon terisak hebat. "Aku bahkan berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak berlari, dan melompat ke atas pangkuanmu, dan meminta ciuman dari mu. Kau jahat sekali padaku," Jihoon tahu Soonyoung tidak akan tega jika ia melihat pria mungil itu menangis.

"Lee Jihoon berdirilah," Jihoon berdiri dan seketika menempelkan belahan bibirnya denga belahan bibir Soonyoung.

Lembut,

Hangat,

Basah.

Soonyoung menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara surai hitam dan lembut Jihoon, memberikan remasan lembut di punggungnya.

Mereka terengah untuk beberapa menit.

"Aku tahu Kwon Soonyoung ̶―"

Soonyoung mengusap bibir Jihoon yang nampak menebal dan merah muda.

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu,"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Jihoon juga.

.

.

P. S.

 **CRIMSON= #DC143C**


End file.
